So I Guess It's Really Over Now
by Diamondhearts1234
Summary: Read about Fang's relationship with Max and how he hides his love for Max. See what happens when Fang is too late. Based off of Wedding Dress by Taeyang Rated T just incase...


_**So I Guess It's Really Over Now**_

_**FANG POV**_

Here I am at home, getting ready for a wedding. Everyone should be happy for a wedding right? So why do I feel like shit? Well you ask for it... Here's my little story.

_**A Year Ago**_

"Ok this is it, Fang. You are going to bring your ass over to Max's apartment and declare your love for her." I'm having a little internal battle. Please ignore the love sick 20 year old that has been in love with his best friend since Prom.

Max, the most beautiful girl in the whole world. The girl that I can actually open up to ever since my mom died. The girl that I have known since I was fourteen. Yeah, that Max, well it turns out I love her.

She could never tell though. She notices everything else though, like when Iggy (my best guy friend) spit on her chocolate cookies. Really?! So notices some spit on her cookies, but she can't see the looks I give her?

I haul my lazy ass off of the couch and drive to Max's apartment. During the car ride I think about how to tell Max. Eh, I'll probably chicken out again. Hey! You can't blame me. I wanna see you try to tell a girl you love her. Especially if the girl you love is your best friend and has a boyfriend.

Once I get to Max's house I walk right in, since I basically live there. You have to admit, everybody basically lives at their best friend's house.

"Honey I'm home!" I scream trying to be funny, plus I'm playing the husband card.

"UGGGG, what are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you yesterday," she groans from the couch.

I put on a look of mock hurt and gasp,"I'm offended that you could ever think that I'll go away that easily."

"Pssh, your like a stain on my couch that I can't get rid of."

"Damn right, and I'm not going anywhere."

**6&4 (Line break... If any of you people read Divergent you'll you what I'm talking about :p) **

"Max give me back my Ipod, I wanna listen to music!"

"No way boy. I'm about to beat your highscore on Fruit Ninja, and your doing nothing until I beat your little ass."

I, of course, was having none of that.

"_Ahhh! _Fang, you dumb ass!" she said after I pounced on her.

I retrieve my Ipod with my super awesome ninja skills and plug my earphones in. The first song that comes on is Bestfriend by Jason Chen, which I found very fitting. Since the song talks about falling in love with your best friend.

Max reachs over and grabs my Ipod back. Right when I was about to protest she says,"Listen to your music while I try to beat your ass at Fruit Ninja."

That of course ends with Max and me laughing since everytime she tries to slice a fruit, I would move the screen. It was the perfect moment.

_**Six Months Later**_

Since it was Max's birthday, I decide to bring her somewhere special. Being the brilliant genius I am, I drive her to the edge of the woods. I bring her to the place where we first met. As cliche as it sounds, we met when we were both mad at our friends. You see, that is our get way place.

As I park the car, Max jumps out and starts running toward the boulder by the river. The place where I first saw this woman. Even though she was furiously throwing rocks into the river when I first saw her, I instantly knew that she was going to be my best friend.

Once we sit down, I say,"Dang Max already 21. Your time is getting limited lady."

"Shut up, your not to far behind,"she says while punching me in the arm. It was true my birthday was in a couple of weeks.

So we sit there perfectly content and laughing our ass off, while talking about the most random things.

_**4 Months Later**_

"This is it, now or never,"I whisper to Iggy.

This would be the night when I will finally tell everything to Max.

I finally find her sitting on one of the bar stools with her sister Ella, who was hosting this party. I grab Max's elbow and start dragging her into the hallway.

"Fang! Stop! Fang!" she yells.

When finally get to the hallway, Max yanks her arm out of my grasp. "What the hell Fang! You can't just come over and drag me away whenever you feel like it!" she rants.

"Just shush Max,"I say.

Max stands back looking at me expectantly. I put my hand in my pocket; fishing around for the diamond ring I plan to give her. Suddenly, Dylan appears out of nowhere.

"Max! I've been looking for you!"

Max watches in excitement as I watch in stun silence as Dylan got down on one knee.

_**Rewinding Back To The Day On The Couch**_

Max reaches over and grabs my Ipod back. Right when I was about to protest she says,"Listen to your music while I try to beat your ass at Fruit Ninja."

That of course ends with Max and me laughing since everytime she tries to slice a fruit, I would move the screen. It was the perfect moment.

The door opens and Dylan walks in. Max's boyfriend finally made his appearance. Max doesn't notice at all, and I pretend that I don't either.

He walks over to the couch, and gets behind Max. He covers her eyes and says,"Guess who?"

"Well you don't sound like Johnny Depp... So..."

"It's me."

"Well hello, It's Me."

Damn why is Dylan here?

"I meant it's Dylan."

No shit Sherlock, she didn't know.

_**Six Months Later**_

"Shut up, your not to far behind,"she says while punching me in the arm. It was true my birthday was in a couple of weeks.

So we sit there perfectly content and laughing our ass off, while talking about the most random things.

We then hear a twig snap behind us. We snap our head to look at the source of the noise.

"Dang I spoiled my surprise attack."

"Well not everyone can be as silent as Fang, Dylan," Max says while giggling.

"I guess that's true."

Dylan gets on the rock and starts chatting with Max. I would sometimes nod and smile, but how does he always pop out of nowhere?

_**Four Months Later**_

Max stands back looking at me expectantly. I put my hand in my pocket; fishing around for the diamond ring I plan to give her. Suddenly, Dylan appears out of nowhere.

"Max! I've been looking for you!"

Max watches in excitement as I watch in stun silence as Dylan got down on one knee.

"Max I love you. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you, and I don't think I will. Your the only woman for me. So would you want to spend the rest of our lives together? What do you say Max, would you marry me?"

I hold my breath for a moment. I was so close to doing the same exact thing. Stupid Dylan! He's always popping up out of nowhere, butting in on our conversations.

"Yes," she breathes out. "Yes," she says a little stronger as Dylan slipped the ring onto her finger. "Oh my god! I'm getting married!" she laughs/yells while Dylan was spinning her around in the air.

I just stand there, feeling out of place, feeling crushed, feeling like I lost the best thing I ever had. It was true, I really did lose her. She slipped through my fingers and danced into another man's arms.

_**Present**_

I look into the mirror one last time. I have on a black vest, tie, dress pants, and shoes. Plus a white, crisp looking button up shirt tucked into my pants. I would usually wear all black, but I'm not going to a funeral. So, I decided to ride on the wild side, and put on the white shirt.

I drive to the beautiful chapel. I check the time on my fancy silver watch and walk inside. With 30 minutes until the ceremony, I walk up the stairs into Max's changing room.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Max screams.

I hesitantly push the double doors open. Standing in front of the mirror is the woman I love. I walk over and hug her. Then I pull back and step away from her.

She smiles through the mirror. "Does this dress make me look fat?" she asks in a valley girl voice.

I chuckle as she laughs. "So are you going to fly off to Germany to start a family with Dylan?"

Max turns beet red,"Please, I can't even take care of a goldfish."

I chuckle,"I gotta go step up, see you soon."

I walk out of that room closing the door behind me. I'm trying to be happy for Max. Can't you tell?

As I walk down those stairs I thought of the past few weeks leading up to the wedding. I kept my distance, I bitterly thought that the happy couple needed their alone time. I didn't contact Max, I didn't see her, and I desperately tried not to think about her.

In those first early days of her engagement, I was in shock. I walked around numbly, my body went on auto pilot. I felt like I was in a drug induced coma.

Then I was angry. How could she not see my feelings for her?! The person that knows me the best, and she couldn't even see the love in my eyes. Everyone knew! I even think that Mr. Perfect knew. I started snapping at everyone. I could see the pity in their eyes, but I don't want their pity! I didn't need anybody's sympathy! I started to hate Max. I tried to despise her. I tried to change my heart. I tried so hard to get rid of the pain in my chest. Of course I could never fulfill my brain's wishes. My heart just couldn't change. I loved Max way to much to just stop. But I wonder if this pain would ever leave me and just disappear.

After I got over my anger, I was filled with pain and sadness. I didn't eat because everything I ate ended up making a reappearance through the way it came in. I got less sleep, then I started running on coffee. I never slept, barely ate, and looked like the walking dead. My hair that use to be dark and voluminous, became flat and lifeless. I had dark bags under my eyes and my bones started to show. I was getting pale and my lips became chapped.

And all of this happened because of one girl.

6&4

I walk over to the piano that was off to the side of the aisle.

Mr. Perfect takes his position and everyone sits down.

I don't hate Dylan.I just curse his timing and the fact that he's taking Max away from me.

Someone gives me the sign, and I start playing the wedding song. All to soon, Max is walking down the aisle. She doesn't even look my way as she walks ahead. She only has eyes for Dylan of course. When she is passing me I beg her with my eyes to turn around and run away with me.

Of course she misses that look. Even across the room Iggy feels that stare. He shoots me a sympathetic glance. Again with the stupid pity and sympathy!

Max finally ascends the small flight of stairs and meets Dylan at the end.

I lost her. I already knew that, but it's actually hitting me in the face. I see Dylan and Max sealing their love for each other with a kiss. No turning and running anymore Max. Your all his and I can't change that.

I finally end the song with a haunting chord. I pour some of my sadness into that last chord. I wistfully think that Max would turn around and leave him, but of course not. Well, you can't blame a guy for trying.

I sit on the bench for a few minutes trying to sort out my life. The problem is that I can't focus on anything, except the pain in my chest. That's it I running from this pain. Running from Max, from the life she is going to live with Dylan by her side instead of me.

It's after the wedding. I left the party after the cake arrived. I really didn't want to witness their first dance as a married couple. So yeah, now here I am at home writing this note to Max. The note that says everything that I've hidden for so long now.

_Dear Max,_

_How could I tell you I love you when you're in love with someone else? I thought of the those three words constantly ever since that stupid Sam bailed out on you on the night of the Prom. How could I express those three words, I love you, without tearing our friendship apart. I guess you don't have to worry about me ruining your relationship with your husband. I'm out of the way. _

_You see... I'm leaving Arizona Max. I just gotta get away from all of this. I know I'll never get over you. I know this next part will sound harsh, but. I'm going to try to forget you. Maybe one day when the time is right I'll come back to find your beautiful children all grown up. You and I can pretend we don't know each other and I'll bury those foolish feelings. _

_I'm so sorry Max and I hope you can forgive me. I'm trying to be happy for you. But first I have to leave and sort everything out. I am a man with few words, so I'll end this by saying:_

_I love you , I always have whether I knew it or not. But try to forget me, like how I'm trying so hard to forget and to erase my love for you. Just erase me from your heart. Maybe then I won't be so heartbroken._

_Fang_

_**Finish ;) Enless you guys want me to make another chapter, I'd be happy to. Leave a review, for me to look at ;) I love reviews! I mean doesn't every body?**_

_**Anyways, as some of you know... This is a remake of my Wedding Dress story. This story was inspired by Taeyang, who is a Korean K-pop artist. I love how he composed this song and the melody just runs everything together to give a beautiful yet sad song. I suggest that everyone should listen to Wedding Dress by Taeyang... There is also an English version. But I, frankly think that the English translations are better than the English verion... Shit I'm babbling...**_

_**Anyways, Characters Go To JP! Story Plot Goes To Taeyang And His Song!**_

_**Please R&R and tell me what you think ;D**_


End file.
